sgrotafandomcom-20200213-history
I.O.A.
The International Oversight Advisory is the governmental group overseeing stargate operations, as well as other offworld matters. It is made up of a coalition of Earth governments that have knowledge of the stargate program. While the I.O.A. does have authority over SGC offworld missions and personnel issues, there is a bone of contention within the SGC as to who is actually in charge. The U.S. military owns and controls the installation, as well as the stargate(disputed by some) and does not have to take foreign orders concerning its own matters. Pegasus Withdrawal The I.O.A. made the decision that the war against the Wraith was unfeasible and that a pullback from the galaxy was both logical and urgent. They did not want to leave Atlantis and all its technology behind, but neither did they want to devote their limited amount of ZPM energy to flying the city back to Earth. Thus, the plan to strip Atlantis to the bone was hatched, upon completion of which the skeleton of the city would be destroyed, insuring that no valuable insights could be discovered from its wreckage if the Wraith or others ever stumbled upon the debris. Recovery Mission Wanting Atlantis(or its technology anyway) back, the I.O.A. urged the SGC to send its ships on a quest to recover the city. General O'Neill grudgingly approved the mission(Presidential Order) under the condition that such a recovery was feasible and that it wouldn't jeopardize their soldier's lives. If that was the case, they were to retake the city. If not, the mission would be permanently scrubbed. Repository of Knowledge Meanwhile, ever since Stevenson's transformation the I.O.A. was eager to get its hands on the full knowledge of the Ancients...far more than was contained within Atlantis's databanks...which they now no longer possessed. They still had the Repository that had transformed Stevenson, and they began using it on personnel loyal to the I.O.A....all of which died from the process. When they ran out of volunteers after the first attempt, they began coercing individuals to use the device using the technology derived from the Ancient Ark of Truth, essentially brainwashing them into using the device. The I.O.A. wanted the capture of Sheppard in order to use him as a potential candidate, given his ease of use of Ancient technology. Stevenson The I.O.A. also planned to capture Stevenson and use mental retrieval technology to recover as much knowledge from his brain as possible before he could overcome the effects of the Anti-Prior device. Woolsey suggested no longer than 24 hours before they terminated the Ancients, lest they risk him breaking free and causing a major catastrophy. Stargate Relocation The I.O.A., with the U.S. President's help, transferred the stargate out of Cheyenne Mountain and into a second SGC in Egypt over the Congress's severe disapproval. The President essentially lost his office in the aftermath, but the gate was successfully moved, and now protected beneath anti-beaming technology. The only way for the U.S. to get it back would be to launch an attack and essentially start WW3. New Order With the stargate in their possession, the I.O.A. now sees itself as the new offworld power broker, and has established itself as the governing authority over the now-revealed offworld colonization movement. Using data from Atlantis and the Asgard database, the I.O.A. (now without US cooperation) is developing new technologies to aid their fragile coalition of Earth's nations in the defense of the planet and their efforts to establish themselves as a galactic power. Category:Factions